


Eyes you'll shut forever

by Gazyrlezon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gazyrlezon/pseuds/Gazyrlezon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Brown eyes. Blue eyes. Green eyes. Eyes you’ll shut forever.”</p><p class="indent">“So? I think you missed some red eyes.”, she said, grabbed her knife and buried it deep within the witch’s chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes you'll shut forever

**Author's Note:**

> Show canon, except the plotline of Arya in Harrenhal (meaning that she did help Lord Bolton to take over the castle and later killed one of his guards), I just needed an explanation where Arya got the knife (I am not sure what happens to it in canon, does she just leave it in Harrenhal after killing the guard?).

Arya had known the red woman meant trouble the moment she had set eyes on her. When she had seen her coming through the woods, when she had refused to talk to anyone but Thoros, and even then only in High Valyrian. They might think no one else understood it, but Arya had learned at least a bit of it back in Winterfell from Maester Luwin. As far as she could tell, they had not talked about anything special, not yet, but about something Thoros was supposed to do but did not. Nevertheless, she had made sure Lord Bolton’s knife was where she had hidden it beneath her tunic.

The Brotherhood might think she was just an unarmed little lady, but she was not. After she had killed that guard in Harrenhal to get them out, she had taken the knife with her. It was a short one, finely made and very sharp, and had exactly the right size to be big enough to inflict mortal wounds while still being small enough to hide it under her tunic without giving any clues that it was there. 

When they had been at the inn where the Brotherhood captured her, she could have used it and killed one of them. She almost had. But then she had remembered Jaqen, and the way he had this hidden knife with him. _If I kill one of them, they’ll still be too many. If I keep the knife, maybe I_ _can use it to escape later_ , she had thought, and it had stayed where it was, hidden. _Not even Gendry knows of it_ , she thought, and he was her only true friend in here. _Was_ , she reminded herself, _if he wants to leave me, too, like all_ _the rest, why should I care? I made it this far, I’ll just have to go back home alone_. 

After that, the knife had stayed there. She could have thrown it at Harwin when she tried to escape, but he had been her father’s man, once, and she did not want to _kill_ him. 

Now she touched the knife through her clothes. 

Then she looked back at Gendry, who stood there with Anguy, discussing arrowheads with him. 

_Why am I even here?_ , she wondered, _if he cares for stupid steel more than for his_ _friends, then why am I still here and haven’t run off?_ That should not be too difficult now. Since they had reached the Hollow Hill, the Brotherhood seemed to have forgotten to place some guards around the place. They probably thought it was enough that it was hidden. But even so, the red woman _had_ found them, and Arya would be able to get away just as easily. 

At least she was here, and not inside with the red woman herself. Even being with former friends who had abandoned her was better then being with _her_. 

Though it seemed that they did not want to leave her alone for long, for they came out again just now. 

Arya looked at the red woman, determined to not be afraid. _I’ve killed more_ _stableboys and grown men then most others here, I bet, so why should I fear_ _her?_

“I don’t like that woman”, she said, just because it was true. 

“That’s because you’re a girl.” 

_Why is it that men always think a beautiful lady can’t be dangerous? Has no one_ _here ever met the Queen?_

“What does that have to do with anything?”, she asked them, but they only laughed. 

The red woman walked towards them, as if she expected something, and Arya touched Lord Bolton’s knife again. 

Two guards walked towards them. 

“Forgive me, lad”, Lord Beric said, and before Arya could wonder what he was talking about, the guards grabbed Gendry and dragged him away. 

“What are you doing?” _I knew that woman meant trouble_ , she thought, _that_ _witch_. 

“Let go of him!” she tried to get one of the guards away from Gendry, grabbed his arm, dragged as strong as she could, but he just spun her away. 

_The knife_ , she thought, _he has no armour, only a bit of leather. It would go right_ _through it._

“Tell them to stop!”, but no one moved, either stunned or already knowing what would happen. 

_Why?_ , she thought, “He wants to be one of you! He wants to join the Brotherhood, stop them!”, she tried it again, walking towards Beric and Thoros and _her_. 

“We serve the Lord of Light. And the Lord of Light needs this boy.” 

“Did the Lord of Light tell you that or did _she_?” _Why do people always believe_ _what priests tell them? I bet that woman could burn people and nobody would_ _object._

Only then did she see the man with the gold. And realization hit her. 

“You’re not doing this for your god. You’re doing it for gold.” 

Thoros said something to her, but she did not listen. _Slavers!_ , was all she could think, and, _Father almost went to war because of a slaver._ She remembered what her father had said. It might be possible to forgive stealing, if one was forced to do it to survive, but never slavery or murder. Never. And it was not just slavery. Gendry had sworn to be their brother. These men betrayed and sold their own _brother_. 

_They’re like family_ , he had said, _I’ve never had a family._

_I’d sooner have none at all than this lot_ , she thought. 

“You told me this was a brotherhood. You told me I could be one of you.”, Gendry said now. 

The witch walked over to him, and told him something Arya could not hear. 

_Doesn’t matter what she says him. She’s still buying him. Like an object._ And Arya did not believe she would treat him any different. 

It was enough. She touched Lord Bolton’s knife again, grabbed it through her tunic, and walked to the woman who already prepared to leave. 

“You’re a witch. You’re going to hurt him.”, she said, just because it was true as well. 

The witch did not even deny it. 

Instead, she grabbed Arya’s cheek and forced her to look up at her. 

“I see darkness in you. And in that darkness, eyes staring back at me.” 

_So? Does she think she can distract me with these dumb words, trying to sound_ _wise?_ Arya withstood her stare. _She’s still just a woman, she’ll die like everyone else_ _when one stabs her._

“Brown eyes. Blue eyes. Green eyes. Eyes you’ll shut forever.” 

_Meryn Trant, Raff the Sweetling, King Joffrey. Though there’s someone missing._ “So? I think you missed some red eyes.”, she said, grabbed her knife and buried it deep within the witch’s chest. 

She still looked her in the eyes. She could see pain there, the agony that came before death, and maybe even fear of dying, but, most of all, _surprise_

“ _Valar Morghulis_ ”, she said, pulled the knife out and stabbed her again. The next time she took it out the witch fell to the ground, dead. 

Then the guards came running at her. 

_Fear cuts deeper than swords_ , she thought, _Fear cuts deeper than swords!_

The first man was running towards her, raising his sword. 

_Look with your eyes_ , she reminded herself. The man wore no real armour, only boiled leather, and did not seem to know what he was doing. He only knew he wanted to stick her with the pointy end, he had spent a thought on _how_. 

When he reached her, Arya just jumped aside and stabbed him in his side, as she had done with the witch, and he cried out and fell to the ground as well. 

But by then the next one was there, and her knife still inside the other guard. 

_Fear cuts deeper than swords._

The guard grabbed her and threw her to the ground with all his strength. 

_Fear cuts deeper than swords._

She tried to find her knife, but it was no good. She thought she could her someone shouting, but then she felt something in her back, and she was blinded by the pain. 

_Fear cuts deeper than swords_ , she wanted to reminded herself, but then the world fell away and everything was black.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: revisited this after almost a year, corrected a few mistakes, was starting to become embarrassing. Actually, no, cut that, it _was_ embarrassing for quite a long time now, and I just never noticed. Well, now I really hope there's no obvious error left, that would be _really_ awkward …
> 
> Especially the one in _Valar Morghulis_ (it was _Valar Morghules_ before). Actually, just used [duckduckgo.com](https://duckduckgo.com/?q=valar+morghulis&t=epiphany&ia=answer) to search for the correct spelling, and found that it does actually give you the answer _Valar Dohaeris_. Now how cool is that?


End file.
